Cant handle it
by MeBeAwesome1000
Summary: Austin and Ally like each other but are too afraid to admit it. Will this change after seeing people around them fall in love? This is an Auslly and Trez story! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally! I hope you like it!**

(Ally´s POV)

I was at work, writing in my songbook/diary/journal, and thinking about my best friends, Trish, Dez, and especially Austin.

I kinda have a huge crush on Austin. But I would never admit it out loud cause I am pretty sure he doesn´t feel the same way. I am kinda sure of this cause of the time he and Dez had read my book and thought I was writing about how I had a huge creush on him when I was actually writing about how I had a huge crush on Dallas. Anyway, he freaked out. He even got a fake tan and got all sweaty to make me unattracted to him. It actually really hurt.

I was attending a customer when my Trish came in.

"Guess who got a job at the book store?" She asked. She was wearing a huge book on her head. She looked ridiculous, but she always did when she got a new job. She gets fired like 3 times a day so its pretty often.

"Umm... Brad Pitt'" I said sarcastically.

"Ja ja. Very funny." She said.

Just then Austin and Dez came in.

"Hey Ally and Trish! Ally have you finished my song yet?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, come on. I´ll show you." I said. I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to the our practice room.

(Austin´s POV)

Ok, I know I shouldn´t be feeling this way but when Ally grabbed my hand I felt butterflies in my stomach. I also feel butterflies in my stomach whenever she looks me in the eyes and whenever she gets really close. I actually had a really huge crush on Ally but I would never tell her cause I´m pretty sure she doesn´t like me back.

When we got into the practice room I closed the door and she sat down and started singing her song.

(She sings Better Together.)

When she finished I was amazed but I always was when she writes a really good song so it´s not a new feeling.

"Wow, Alls. That was really good!"

"Thanks Austin!" She said and she hugged me. Again I felt butterflies in my stomach.

**AN: Ok, so this is my first Auslly story. I really want to make it a good one cause I love them. Please tell me if you like it and please give me some ideas for the next chapter. Thanx! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanx to DC-Kitty21 and to ladyredd101 for being the first to review. I do not own Austin and Ally!**

(Ally´s POV)

When I hugged him I felt butterflies in my tummy. I really like him. I´m just too afraid he´ll turn me down if I told him.

"Ok, so... wanna go to the beach with me, Dez and Trish?" He asked.

"Austin... You know I´ve had bad experiences at the beach!" I said.

"Well, maybe we can change that! Come on! Pwease?" He said putting on his best puppy dog face. I can never say no to that perfect face.

"Fine but if something bad happens I blame you!"

"Yay. Come on!" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs.

What we found was a real shocker. Trish and Dez were making out! It looked like they were eating each other faces off!

"Ok this is just weird." I said.

Trish and Dez inmediately broke apart and they both moved away from each other. Austins mouth was still completely open.

"Close your mouth! You´ll catch flies!" I said laughing. I closed his mouth for him.

"Oh. Thanks!" He said.

"Yeah. No problem. So guys why were you eating each others faces?" I said and started laughing inmediately after seeing there faces turn tomato red. Austin also laughed.

"Ja ja. Really funny Ally!" Trish said. I stopped laughing cause I didnt want her to feel more uncomfortable.

"Ok, how about we forget all this and we go to the beach?" Austin said.

"Yes!" Trish and Dez both said at the same time and started blushing again.

"K let´s go guys!" I said and walked out the door with Austin. Trish and Dez walked a little behind us obviously embarrased.

(Austin´s POV)

It was really weird to see Dez and Trish making out cause I really when I saw them I was jealous of Dez. No, not because I like Trish. She scares me. But because I kinda wanted to make out with Ally. Ok fine not kinda really. I really wanted to make out with Ally.

"So... Ok, I really did not see that coming. I mean I´ve known Trish liked Dez for a while even though she has never told me but still this is just crazy." Ally whispered not wanting Dez or Trish to hear her.

"Yeah I know. I mean I also knew that Dez liked Trish but I had no idea Trish liked Dez!" I said.

"Oh, really? I found it really obvious. I had no idea Dez liked Trish. But anyway I would love to see them together!" She said with the dreamiest and cutest voice I have ever heard her use.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don´t know. I guess since theres nobody for me to be with I guess I at least want my friends to be with someone." She said. It kinda made me feel bad for her. But there was someone who loved her and that was me. Of course I´m not going to say it.

"Well maybe we can make a plan to get them together." I said.

"Ok. But I kinda wanna try to have a good time at the beach first."

"Of course." I said and I gave her a high five. Again I felt butterflies in my stomach.

When we got to the beach Ally put her towel on the sand and sat down. She started staring at the ocean with a smile on her face and absentmindedly started playing with the sand. I found it adorable. I sat next to her.

"Hey Alls whatya thinking about?" I asked her.

"I was just thinking about the story of how my parents met. It´s really sweet. It happened right on this beach." She said her smile growing with every word.

**AN: Review and tell me what you think. If you want me to add something please give me some suggestions and I´ll try to add it! Thanx! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

(Ally´s POV)

"How did your parents meet?" Austin asked me. I looked at him and met his gaze. It turns out he was staring at methe whole time.

"My dad was playing a love song right over there." She said pointng at a corner of the beach. "My mom was passing by and saw him. According to my dad my mom said that his music was the most beautiful melody she had ever heard. But I never got to ask her since she died when I was 3." I said my face falling a bit when I talked about my mom dying.

"I am so sorry Ally." He said as he hugged me but he let me go and said, "So what happened next?" He looked excited.

"Well my mom went and started singing with him. Apparently the song he was singing was really famous even though I´ve never heard of it. Well after that my dad took my mom out for a swim and that´s how my parents met. I really like the story. My dad said that the moment he laid eyes on my mom he fell in love with her but it took him like 2 years to finally admit his feelings to my mom because he was scared my mom didn´t like him back. It wasn´t until my mom started dating another guy that my dad finally told her cause he didn´t wantg to lose her forever and apparently she was just as in love with him as he was with her." She said her smile growing wider.

"That is so sweet! See your memories of the beach aren´t all bad. Come get in the water with me." He said.

"No. No. No." I said my smile erasing from my face.

"Fine then I guess I am going to have to carry you there." He said as he threw onto his back. I started hitting his back, not to hard I wouldn´t want to hurt him.

"Austin! Let me down!" I yelled. Very aware of everyone staring at us and the blood flowing to her head.

"Ok!" He said. And he let me down but in the water. Salt water got in my nose!

"Austin! I can´t swim! Help me!"

(Austin´s POV)

Oh my God! I didn´t know Ally couldn´t swim.

"Oh, ok Ally don´t worry!" I yelled. I went to help Ally. But as I tried to help her she got up and tried to drown me too! The whole time she was laughing!

"Hey! Ally!" I said putting a pouty face! She kept on laughing so I splashed her!

"Hey!" She said and she splashed me back.

The next thing we know it were both having a water fight! After some time we both couldn´t keep going cause we couln´t stop laughing.

"O-ok I-I think w-we should g-get back t-to Trish a-and Dez." Ally said still laughing.

"O-ok lets g-go." I said picking her up and taking her back to the beach bridal style.

"Austin! Put me down." She said laughing.

"Ok! Don´t worry!" I said and I put her down on her towel. Trish and Dez weren´t around so me and Ally just sat there talking.

After a while it was getting late so me and Ally went back to Sonic Boom. Trish and Dez were sitting in the practice room waiting for us.

"Hey love birds!" Trish said.

"Hey love birds to you too." Ally said.

And both Trish and Ally burst out laughing.

"What´s up with you 2." I asked.

"Nothing! Trish let´s go! Bye guys." Ally said.

"Where are you 2 going?" Me and Dez asked at the same time.

"Oh, me and Ally are having a sleep over and we have to go buy a romantic movie so we can cry." Trish said.

"Why are you going to cry to a romantic movie? Aren´t they supposed to be happy." I asked.

"We´re going to cry cause the people in the movies always find their true loves but we have to be single." Said Ally putting a sad face.

"Ok well me and Dez are having a sleep over too and we´re going to watch a scary movie." I said giving Dez a high five.

"Ok, bye." Ally and Trish said as they left.

(Ally´s POV)

So, me and Trish watched The Lucky One and we cried the whole time. We were both hugging each other. When the movie ended me and Trish started talking.

"So...How are you and Austin?" Trish asked. "Cause it´s so obvious you like each other." She added.

"What?" I asked my voice getting higher. It was so obvious I was lying, and Trish can read me like an open book, if she ever read a book that is.

"Oh, come on Ally! It´s so obvious you like him!" She said.

"Fine I admit I like him! But you shouldn´t be talking cause your the one who was making out with Dez, practically eating his face." I said.

"Fine. I admit I like Dez."

"Well, it looks like he likes you back so don´t worry. I´m the one who should be worried I mean I really doubt Austin likes me back." I said.

"Are you kidding. It´s obvious he likes you too."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically.

**AN: Soooo? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me if i should change something or if I should add something. Please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanx to LoveShipper and Titanicwisher for reviewing chapter 3! I do not own Austin and Ally.**

(Austin´s POV)

Me and Dez went to my place and started watching Zaliens 3. It was awesome!

"That was so awesomesauce!" Dez yelled when the movie was finished.

Then we both went to my room and we both sat on my bed. We started talking about Trish and Ally.

"So... Ok, dude you never told me you liked Trish." I said.

"Yeah, well I didn´t know until I kissed her. And you never told me you like Ally. But you don´t have to cause it´s so obvious." He said. I was shocked. Who knew Dez could detect love.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Duh! If i can notice anyone can! I´m surprised Ally hasn´t noticed."

"Maybe cause she doesn´t like me back." I muttered. Dez didn´t hear me, but he changed the topic of me and Ally and started talking about him and Trish.

"Do you think Trish likes me back?" He asked. I was also shocked that after kissing her for like 10 minutes he didn´t know if Trish liked him back.

"Ok, you know what dude. Let´s stop talking about girls and go to bed." I said pretending to yawn.

"Ok, good night!" He said.

"Good night." I replied.

As soon as he fell asleep, which didn´t take too long, I got my phone out and texted Ally.

(Ally´s POV)

Trish had already fallen asleep but I was writing in my songbook/diary/journal when I got a text. It was from Austin.

**(Bold: Austin)**

(Underlined: Ally)

**Hey Ally, you still awake?**

Yeah, what´s up?

**All, can you believe Dez doesn´t know if Trish likes him?**

What? Seriously? It´s the same with Trish. She also doesn´t know if Dez likes her. I mean they were making out for like 10 minutes.

**I know right? We have to do something.**

Ok, I have a plan. Meet me at the practice room tommorow.

**K, see you tommorow.**

Bye, Aus.

**Bye, Alls.**

(Austin´s POV)

The next day I met Ally in the practice room. I assumed she was thinking hard because when I came in and said hi she didn´t notice me.

"Ally! Ally! Earth to Ally!" I said snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry. I just want this to work."

**AN: Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think. What should be Ally´s plan. Please give me some suggestions cause I kinda have writers block. I hope you like it! I´ll try to come up with an idea and upload it ASAP. Thanx! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

(Ally´s POV)

"Ok, Austin. You know what to do?" I said. Me and Austin had a plan to get Dez and Trish together.

"Yeah, I tell Dez to go to the storage room to get a guitar for the music video. You tell Trish to go to the storage room to get a flute to deliver. And then we lock them in. They´re both going to find the picnic we set for them and since we´re not letting them out until they confese their feelings by the time they´re out they´ll be a couple." He said. I gave him a high five.

Then Trish and Dez come in.

"Hey Trish, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure! What´s up?" She asked.

"Can you go get me a flute that I need to deliver?" I asked.

"Sure, don´t worry I´ll go get it." She said as she left for the storage room.

"Hey Dez?" Austin said.

"Yeah, bro?" Dez asked.

"Can you go get a guitar for the music video?" Austin asked.

"Sure." Dez said.

When Dez and Trish got into the storage room Ally and Austin locked the door.

"Ally!" Trish yelled.

"Austin!" Dez yelled.

"Call me when your a couple. And don´t worry about reception." I said laughing with Austin.

"Ally! I hate you!" Yelled Trish.

"Love ya too, Trish!" I yelled.

**AN: I know it´s really short. It´s just that I didn´t really know what Ally´s plan could be and this was the first thing that came in my mind. If you don´t like it tell me, give me some suggestions and I´ll change it. Thanx. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanx to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

(Austin´s POV)

Me and Ally put our ears to the door to hear something but nothing happened, so we went to the practice room.

"So... Do you think it´s going to work?" Asked Ally.

"I hope so." I answered.

Ally sat down on the couch and looked out the window.

"What´s up Ally?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok, but if you need to talk to anyone I´m here for you. K?"

"Thanks."

It was kinda wierd to see Ally just staring at the window. I wonder what she was thinking about. Just then I heard a bump. I guess Trish was trying to get out, but I think Ally wasn´t thinking the same cause she ran out and opened the storage room.

(Ally´s POV)

When I heard that bump I inmediately went downstairs to see if Trish and Dez were ok. When I opened the door I inmediately regreted it cause once again they were making out. I´m happy for them and all, but still it´s kinda weird to see your best friends sucking faces.

"Ok, I´m guessing your a couple now. You can come out." I said.

"Ok, just give us a minute and close the door." Trish said.

"Ok, whatever." I said and left closing the door behind me.

I was feeling kinda jealous. No, I do not like Dez. But I kinda wanted me and Austin to be making out. I really wanted to go to the pond. That´s where I always go when I was feeling down about Austin. I tried to run out the door of the shop but Austin stoped me.

"Ally, where are you going?" He asked, still holding me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes so I didn´t meet his gaze. Yeah, I know it´s stupid to be sad because your jealous of your best friend and her boyfriend, but she couldn´t help it.

"Out. That´s where I´m going and please let me go alone." I said, he didn´t let go, and my tears were about to fall.

**AN: Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I´m sorry it´s so short I will try to make the next one longer. I´m sorry it took me so long to upload. The thing is I had to study for a test. I think I got a 100% so, if I did I will start making chapters a lot quicker. Luv u guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally. I hope you like it.**

(Austin´s POV)

"Ally what´s wrong?" I asked. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Nothing ok, just let me go so I can leave." She said, a tear escaping her eye.

"Why are you crying."

"Nothing Austin, do me a favor and close the store for me." She said running out.

"Wait Ally." I yelled after her.

I closed the store and ran after her. I found her sitting next to the pond crying.

"Ally, what´s wrong?" I asked. If looks could kill.

"Didn´t I tell you not to follow me?" She asked.

"Yeah but you didn´t tell me what´s wrong."

"Ok, you know what? It´s kinda obvious you won´t be leaving by yourself so how about I go home." She said and she walked past me making sure to push me out of the way.

I didn´t bother to go after her. Why was she so mad at me? I just wanted to know what´s wrong. Oh well, I guess I´m going to have to talk to her tommorow.

(Ally´s POV)

When I got home I went to my room and texted Trish. Fortunatly Dez wasnt´t with her.

**(Bold: Trish)**

(Underlined: Ally.)

Hey Trish are you there?

**Ally! Austin told me you were mad at him. Why?**

I´m not mad at him! It´s just that when I saw you and Dez kissing I got jealous cause I want to kiss Austin but I´m too afraid to tell him how I feel.

**Ally, you need to tell him how you feel. If you don´t he might meet someone else.**

**AN: Well, did you like it? If you didn´t give me some suggestions. Please tell me what you think and what I should put in the next chapter! Please REVIEW! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

(Ally´s POV)

I kept texting Trish all night.

When I wake up I inmediately go to the mirror. I have been crying all night so I probably looked terrible. When I get to the mirror I see that my suspicion was true. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy, my cheeks were red, and my lips were puffy.

I went to the bathroom, took a nice shower, got dressed, and put some makeup on to go to the store. When I got there, I was surprised to see that my dad had already opened the store, which was weird because normaly my dad didn´t get in early.

"Hey sweety, how are you?" He asked.

"I´m ok, how come you came in so early?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you crying last night and I didn´t think you were going to come to work at all so I opened it. If you want you have the day off."

"Ok! Thanks dad, I love you." I said hugging him and heading for the door.

"Wait! Can you tell me why you were crying last night?"

"Oh, that´s nothing. It was stupid anyway, dad. Don´t worry." I said and I left, not wanting to answer any more questions.

As soon as I got out of the store I saw Trish coming towards me.

"Hey, Ally!" She said, she was wearing a new outfit, that meant that she got a new job.

"Hey Trish. Where´s the ´Guess who got a new job!´?" I asked.

"Well I was assuming you were still sad so I left it out of the conversation so we can talk about you." She said. Yes, when Trish wants to, she can be really nice.

"Thanks Trish! That´s really nice of you." She smiled and took me to the cafeteria.

(Austin´s POV)

I woke up and inmediately got dressed to go to the mall. I was determined to get Ally to stop hating me. Even though I have no idea why she does.

When I got to the mall I went to Sonic Boom, but I only saw Ally´s dad.

"Hey Mr. D! Do you know where Ally is?" I asked politely.

"Oh, hey son. Ally´s at the cafeteria with Trish. But before you leave can you tell me why she´s so sad?" He asked me.

"I don´t know, sir. That´s what I want to talk to her about. Yesterday she was acting really weird." I said.

"Ok, son. I´ll see you later."

"Bye Mr. D." I said as I walked out the store to the cafeteria.

As soon as I got there I saw Ally and Trish. Ally looked kinda down, and it was obvious that Trish was trying to cheer her up. I walked over to them and sat next to Ally.

"Ally, can you please tell me why your so mad at me?" I said. They both looked kinda shocked.

Ally didn´t look like she was going to talk so Trish talked for her.

"She´s not mad at you, Austin." She said.

"Then, why aren´t you talking to me, Ally?" I asked her.

Ally just stood up and left. I looked at Trish for my answer.

"Look, Austin. Ally isn´t mad at you. Actually she isn´t mad at all. She´s just going through a tough situation right now." She said.

At that very moment I stood up and, once again, in less than 24 hours, I ran after Ally. And, once again, she was at the pond, but this time she wasn´t crying she was just staring at the pond. I could see that she was thinking really hard. I sat down nex to her, and it didn´t seem as if she knew I was there.

"You know, you should really stop following me." She said not removing her eyes from the pond, while I couldn´t take my eyes off her.

Even though it was pretty obvious she had been crying all night, she looked beautiful.

"I know." I heard myself say. I was really distracted by her beauty.

She chuckled and said, "Then why do you do it?"

"Because I´m worried. Trish said you were going through a tough situation and she seems to be the only one who knows. Not even your dad knows."

"She was exaggerating when she said that I was going through a tough situation. It´s only tough for me cause I´m a stupid coward who can´t get anything right. I´m a terrible friend! I mean, I get jealous of Trish because she has a boyfriend, when I should be happy for her. I can´t handle anything anymore. I can´t handle seeing trish and Dez kissing, actually I can´t handle seeing anyone kissing, whether i know them or not. I can´t handle seeing couples cause I´m so lonely. And it´s not just my love life that I can´t handle. I can´t handle waking up everyday and only expect my friends to say I´m to boring to hang around with. I expect Trish and Dez to find a new friend, and I expect you to find a new friend and a new songwriter, cause I am so boring, lonely, stupid, desperate, and annoying. I don´t want to lose my friends, especially after losing my mom." She said, starting to cry.

I inmediately hugged her and she cried into my chest. I felt like exploding. I couldnt believe she´d think we would leave her. And I couldn´t believe she thought so low of herself. It broke my heart.

**AN: I am so, so, sorry it took me so long to update. I just had nol idea what to put. But my friend read my story and gave me some suggestions so I finally got to update! Please review and tell me if you liked it. I promise i won´t leave you waiting so much again, I´m already starting the next chapter, so you won´t have to. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

(Austin´s POV)

"Ally, we all love you! We would never choose anyone else to be our friend. And I would never, ever, find a better songwriter than you." I said.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot to me." She said.

We looked into each others eyes for what feeled like forever and we both starting leaning in when Trish sat in between me and Ally. _Well that´s just unfair_, I think.

"Ok, you two love birds lets go get something to eat!" She said.

"Um... Im sorry, but we were kinda in the middle of something here." I said. She is just so rude. Here we are, Ally and me, about to kiss when all of a sudden a big, scary Trish seperates us and tells us to get something to eat? That´s just wrong.

"Um... I dont really care Austin. My boyfriend, Dez is waiting for us in the food court and you know he does not like to be kept waiting. You two can smooch some other moment." She says grabing us both and taking us to the food court.

(Ally´s POV)

When we finished lunch, I inmediately went home to write in my song book. I mean, can you believe that me and Austin almost kissed and then he got mad at Trish cause she interrupted us?

I kept writing in my song book almost all day. I wasn´t hungry so I didnt eat dinner.

Just when I was going to go to bed, I hear someone whisper my name outside my window. At first it really creeped me out but then I started recognizing the voice as Austins, so I went to the window and opened it.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I think we have some unfinished business, and if you let me in we might just get it right." He said, making me blush.

"Come in then." I say.

When he gets in through my window he inmediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know, I really like you right?" He whispers.

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right.

"I really like you, Ally." He whispers.

"I really like you too, Austin." I say blushing.

We stared into each others eyes, like in those really romantic movies that make you feel like your going to be alone for the rest of your life.

Then he kissed me.

It was the most beautiful thing I ever experienced. It was full of love and passion. I dont know about him but I saw fireworks.

(Austin´s POV)

When I kissed Ally I seriously thought I was going to fall to my knees. It was the amazing. It felt like all the feelings we were hiding, exploded into this kiss, and I absolutely loved it.

When we needed air we pulled out and she rested her head on my chest.

"So what does this make us?" She askes.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you would be my girlfriend. But only if you want to, of course." I say blushing.

"Of course I want to Austin!" She says as she leans in for another kiss that I gladly grant.

**AN: Ok, I know this wasnt the best ending ever, but I really didnt know how to end it. Please tell me if you liked it or not. If you didn´t please give me some suggestions and I might change it! Please review! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**

**Ok, I finally finished my first story! I hope you liked it! :D **

**I was wondering if I should make a new story. I really want to but I don´t know what to make it about, so what do you think?**

**Should I make a new story? And what should I make it about?**

**Thanx to everyone who has reviewed! I 3 U guys so much!**

**:D XD :P**


End file.
